Calamity the Swordsman Husky
is an American action adventure comedy video game series published by Power Bulldog Interactive. It is released on February 7, 2001. Info The game series follows an 18-years-old Siberian husky named Calamity, who lives in Jungle Kingdom, a world populated by anthropomorphic animals. He gets a powerful sword from the pedestal, becoming the hero and defender of Jungle Kingdom. Calamity prepares to fight his enemies and save his love interest, Princess Michelle. Games Main *''Calamity the Swordsman Husky'' (2001) *''Calamity Saves the Kingdom'' (2002) *''Calamity's Awakening'' (2003) *''Calamity's Sightseeing Quest'' (2004) *''Calamity: Clone Swords'' (2005) *''Calamity: Sword from the Sky'' (2006) *''Calamity in The Great Painting Rescue'' (2007) *''Calamity in Time Warp'' (2008) *''Calamity: Seasons of Courage'' (2009) *''Calamity: Triple Sword'' (2010) *''Calamity: Hero in the Night'' (2011) *''Calamity: Magic Pocketwatch'' (2012) *''Calamity and the Powerful Masks'' (2013) *''Calamity: Spirits and Railroads'' (2014) *''Calamity: Ages of Glory'' (2015) *''Calamity and the Jungle Warriors'' (2016) *''Calamity: Champion of the World'' (2017) Spin-offs Characters Main Characters *'Calamity the Swordsman Husky' - an 18-years-old Siberian husky. He has dark gray fur, spiky tuft hair, light gray face, light gray snout, blue-green eyes, light gray patch on his torso, light gray tail end on his tail and light gray paws. Calamity is wearing blue tunic, blue Phrygian cap, brown gloves, white pants and long brown boots. He has a powerful sword to fight the bad guys and cut the obstacles. Calamity is inspired by Link from The Legend of Zelda because of his similarities. He is voiced by Charlie Adler (2001-2005, 2007-2010) and Sean Astin (2006, 2011-present). *'Princess Michelle the Squirrel' - a 15-years-old squirrel. She has light brown fur, soft hair, light yellow snout, light blue eyes, light yellow patch on her torso and bushy tail. Michelle is wearing a yellow tiara with a triangle on it, red dress, long white gloves and long brown boots. She is Calamity's love interest. Michelle is inspired by Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda because of her similarities. She is voiced by Kath Soucie. *'Jane the Fairy Mouse' - a fairy mouse who serves as Calamity's companion. She has brown fur, white snout, white patch on her torso and pointed white wings. Jane is wearing an aqua blue dress. She can help Calamity by following the directions and looking out for something's dangerous. Jane is inspired by Navi from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time because of her similarities. She is voiced by Tara Strong. *'Brooke the Ninja Squirrel' - a squirrel who is Michelle's alter ego. She has light brown fur, soft hair, light yellow snout, red eyes, light yellow patch on her torso and bushy tail. Brooke is wearing bandage helmet, light gray scarf around her mouth, pink and black armor, bandages around her fingers and long pink boots. She can team up with Calamity in his future. Brooke is inspired by Shiek from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time because of her similarities. She is voiced by Kath Soucie. *'King Atticus the Raccoon' - an elderly raccoon who is a ruler of Jungle Kingdom. He has light gray fur, gray mask, white snout, white patch on his torso, black and light gray striped tail and black paws. King Atticus is wearing a crown, an orange robe with spotted collar and light brown pants. He is Calamity's helper and Michelle's adopted father. King Atticus is inspired by King Daphnes from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker because of his similarities. He is voiced by Bob Bergen. *'Great Gator the Alligator' - a muscular alligator who is Calamity's arch-enemy. He has olive green scaly skin, light green snout, light green patch on his torso, big belly, muscular arms and legs. Great Gator is wearing a dark gray vest, black pants and metal boots. He doesn't like huskies, mainly Calamity. Great Gator is inspired by Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda because of his similarities. He is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Supporting Characters *'Ava the Horse' - a horse who is Calamity's pet. She has light orange fur, white stripe on her face, light pink muzzle, light blonde mane, light blonde tail, white marks on her legs and black hooves. Ava is wearing a light green saddle on her back. Calamity can ride on her back like a real hero. Ava is inspired by Epona from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time because of her similarities. *'Abby the Monkey' - a monkey who is Calamity's helper and Princess Michelle's bodyguard/nursemaid. She has brown fur, tan snout, orange eyes, tan ears, soft hair and tan paws. Abby is wearing a dark purple tank top, a gray belt, an emblem on her tank top, dark purple pants and light gray boots. Her emblem is a circle with a heart on it. Abby is inspired by Impa from The Legend of Zelda because of her similarities. *'Bimbo the Muskrat' - a funny muskrat who works as a wizard. He has light brown fur, white snout, dark brown paws and long tail. Bimbo is wearing a blue sweater with a hood on it. He loves to fly by using balloons and help Calamity to follow the directions. Bimbo is inspired by Tingle from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask and The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker because of his similarities. *'Sea Giraffe' - a talking sailboat with a giraffe head who is one of Calamity's sidekicks. He has yellow-orange head, long neck with red spots on it, wooden boat part and a tail on his bottom. Sea Giraffe is inspired by King of Red Lions from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker because of his similarities. *'Kira the Bat' - a bat who is one of Calamity's sidekicks. She has blue-gray fur, black spiky tuft hair, dark blue wings, thick eyelashes, light gray snout, light gray patch on her torso and small fangs. Kira is wearing *'Beth the Siamese Cat' - a Siamese cat who is one of Calamity's sidekicks. She has *'Kooky the Gorilla' - a silly gorilla who is Calamity's classmate and closest friend. He has *'Garrett the Jackal' - an evil jackal who is one of Calamity's arch-enemies. He has *'Dark Calamity' - a doppelganger husky who resembles Calamity. He has Common features Gameplay The gameplay of the main series contains 3D platform style, which is similar to The Legend of Zelda games. But, some of them have different platform style like 2D The Legend of Zelda games. Cutscenes The cutscenes are made of hand-drawn animation, but the gameplay is made of cel-shaded animation (3D games) and pixel animation (2D games). Also, the cutscenes are used by hand-drawn animation software, TVPaint Animation and outsourced by Supernova Emerald Animation. Music Other media TV series See The Adventures of Calamity and Michelle Film See Calamity the Swordsman Husky: The Movie Gallery Title Cards and Logos Characters Calamity the Swordsman Husky.png|Calamity Official Artwork Calamity and Princess Michelle.png|Calamity and Princess Michelle IMG_20180718_210014402_LL.jpg|Calamity is holding his sword while standing up. IMG_20180802_1629305_rewind.jpg|Calamity and Jane IMG_20180908_1514011_rewind.jpg|Calamity is riding on his horse, Ava. Calamity in Jungle Kingdom.png|Calamity is standing in Jungle Kingdom. Calamity Running.png|Calamity running in Waterfall Temple while holding his sword and shield. Calamity Using his Sword.png|Calamity is using his sword in Jungle River. Concept Art Screenshots Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Nintendo's The Legend of Zelda. Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:Video games Category:Power Bulldog Interactive Category:Video game series Category:Calamity the Swordsman Husky Category:Franchises